Black Lagoon: Pavement
by JustMikeG22
Summary: After taking a bullet to save Revy's life, Rock is dying. He tells Revy his true feelings for her as his blood stains the pavement. Rock/Revy. One-shot.


**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I had a really bad case of writer's block. Anyway here is a short Rock and Revy one-shot. Enjoy!**

Revy held him in her arms as the blood relentlessly left his body and stained the pavement. As Revy held Rock's dying form, she thought back to how this had happened…

_20 minutes ago…_

Revy had her feet up on the dashboard and a cigarette in her mouth and Rock was sitting behind the wheel of their GTO. They had just finished another errand for Dutch, a payment pickup from Rowan.

She huffed and turned to Rock and said, "I swear to fuckin' Christ, if that asshole offers me a job one more fuckin' time, I'm gonna fuckin' tear his balls of and shove them down his fuckin' throat!"

Rock just smiled and shook his head. He loved his partner and her fiery temper, but he wasn't about to tell her that! At least not now. While he kept his eyes on the road he said, "I don't understand why he can't take no for an answer. At least he shut up when you drew your cutlass on him, again."

She chuckled and grinned with the cigarette between her teeth and pulled out one of her cutlass and spun it in her hand as she said, "Fuckin' A! Just one flash of one of my boys and I'd make even Steven fuckin' Seagal lay a fuckin' egg!"

Rock chuckled and shook his head. God, he loved this woman! But he wasn't about to tell her that, at least not now.

They were on their way to their last stop, The Rip-off Church for some equipment replenishment. The Lagoon Company had been pretty busy all week.

Just as they turned the next corner, a car had rammed them. They had spun out but Rock regained control and stepped on the gas. The tires screeched the road and left a smoke trail behind as they roared away with the other car close behind them.

Revy had been off a bit lately. She was caught off guard by the car hitting them and she hated herself for it. She hated Rock most of all because he had been the cause of her being off her game. She had been thinking about him lately and she had been thinking about him a lot.

She didn't know what her feelings for him were. All she knew was that they were more personal than professional and she knew that was dangerous in this world, their current situation being a prime example.

She came to her senses and pulled out her cutlasses and yelled at Rock, "ROCK, YOU DUMBASS! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!"

She leaned out the window and began shooting at the car while Rock yelled back, "DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME! THEY HIT US!"

Revy was dishing out heavy fire at the car, where the passenger was also firing at her. Revy was reloading when the car rammed them again, hard. This time, Revy didn't miss! She hit the driver in the head, through the windshield and the car made a sharp turn as it hit a telephone poll on the other side of the road.

Revy yelled to Rock, "PULL OVER!" Rock hit the brake and Revy quickly got out and ran to the car on the other side of the road. The back right side passenger door was open, but she figured it was due to the impact into the poll.

The front passenger door swung open and a man jumped out preparing to fire at Revy, but she was too fast. She fired two shots into the man's chest and he hit the ground dead.

Rock stepped out of the car to observe Revy when he saw someone peek out from the darkened alley near Revy and then he noticed the gun in his hand!

As quickly as he could he ran over to Revy just as the man pointed a revolver at her. She spun her cutlass back into their home with a satisfied smile on her face when she felt someone run into her hard and heard what sounded like a revolver go off.

When she regained her bearings she gasped when she saw Rock lying on the pavement with a large hole in his chest. She also noticed the large pool of blood building around her fallen partner and she ran to his side as fast as she could. She knelt next to him and put her hands to the wound to stop the bleeding while softly repeating in anger, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Now covered in his blood, she watched as he coughed up some blood and tried to gasp for breath. She kept her hands on the wound as she said in panic, "Don't worry, Rock! Just keep fucking breathing okay? I'll get you to the fucking hospital and you'll be fine! Just keep fucking breathing!"

She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and, with one bloody hand, she drew her cutlass as her other hand kept firmly pressed on the wound. Revy emptied the clip into the man who came out of the alley and aimed the revolver at her.

He fell dead and Revy slipped the gun back into her holster and pressed her hand back onto the wound.

Revy dipped her head so nobody could see her face as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She snapped her head up when she felt a hand softly grasp one of hers and she saw Rock struggling to say something as he gasped for breath. She shook her head and said softly with her voice cracking, "Don't say anything, Rock. Save your strength."

Rock gasped and she heard him barely speak, "Revy…(gasp)…I-I have to…t-tell…(cough)…you some…thing…"

Revy then lost her temper and yelled, "THEN TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU DID THAT, DUMBASS! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID, ROCK? WHY? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TAKE A FUCKING BULLET FOR ME?"

Rock softly smiled and said, "Isn't it…obvi-obvious? (gasp) I did it because I…love you, Revy."

He looked into her eyes and continued, "I just wanted…you to…(gasp)…know that someone does care…(gasp)…about you. I know your life was hard and you…(gasp)…never had a reason to believe it, but you mean…(gasp)…everything to me. And getting up every morning…(gasp)…to just see you…(gasp)…is a blessing for me and taking a bullet…(gasp)…that was going to kill you is worth it, just to be held in your arms even if only for a moment."

Revy's lip started to quiver when she saw a tear roll down from the corner of Rock's eye.

He tried with great difficulty to raise a hand up to touch her cheek to wipe a tear away as he continued, "This face…is all…I see…(gasp)…" he whispered the last words of his sentence, "…in my dreams."

He coughed up some more blood and his hand fell from her face as she took her hands off the wound and slightly lifted up Roc into her lap as she said in a soft cracking voice with tears finally falling freely down her face, "Rock, don't go. Ya hear me? Please, don't fucking go! Not now! Please, don't…"

Her voice trailed off as Rock softly grabbed one of her hands and he said, "It's okay to cry…(gasp)…Revy. I won't tell anyone."

Revy looked at Rock and watched as his breathing slowed and then stopped completely as she felt his hand loosen from hers and went limp. He was gone.

She pulled his body close to her and held his head to her chest and finally broke as the blood stained the pavement.


End file.
